


【银时】画风不对

by elllt



Series: 银魂的所有人我都可以！ [2]
Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 06:59:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18868102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elllt/pseuds/elllt





	【银时】画风不对

【仅限一天。】  
0:00  
在睁开眼之前感受到的，是彻骨的寒凉。打了个哆嗦，四处望了望，忍不住咒骂一声。  
——这回确实是在地球了，北极。

5:00  
二次元化后就不会死不会累的设定真是棒呆了，5个小时就游到日本了。（冷漠.jpg）把自己从冰冷的海水里捞上来，拧了拧湿漉漉的衣服，在清晨空荡的港口里打了个大喷嚏。

6:30  
言灵真是个好东西。把玩着新鲜出炉的证件，舒服得发出哼唧声，蹭了蹭身下柔软的垫子，任由大姐姐洁白修长的双手按摩着头皮。眯眼挑着送到自己眼前的一件件衣服。  
——牙白，要堕落了。

8:00  
挣扎着从温柔乡中爬出来，推了推巨大的墨镜，带着鸭舌帽的同时还将宽大的兜帽拉下。以一副绝对可疑的样子正大光明的走进了定食屋。  
——什么什么，这么难得的机会为什么不去万事屋看一下？开，开什么玩笑！你以为我有这个胆子吗？！（......）咳，那啥，都这个点了小玉肯定已经在楼下打扫了，我这副样子肯定会被当成是可疑人士的！（你还知道啊。）而且，如果我假装是万事屋的客人，那，那，那那那不就意味着要和男神直接面对面吗？！肯，肯，肯肯肯定会害羞的！！⁄(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄（以为你会考虑到暴露问题的我绝对是个傻瓜，绝对。）

10:00  
定食屋的老板已经在用非常恐惧的眼神看着面前空掉的盘子堆了。为了不让老板认为是一个蹭空调的，点了些吃的。虽然是以很慢的速度进食，但果然......两个小时了......男神他一定是睡过头了！QAQ（蠢货）呜呜，怎么能忘了呢，男神他是一个夜生活丰富的成功人士（并不），怎么可能会起得这么早呢，就算起来了，早餐怎么可能这么奢侈的来这里吃呢？！啊，已经吃了两个小时了花了多少钱？唔......啊，现在去下一个地点吧！"老板，结账！"  
两个小时前就把证件弄好啦，你以为会漏掉资金吗？——by一边掏出地图一边飞奔出去的可疑人。

13:00  
盯着还算热辣的太阳叹了口气。午餐时间已经过去了，却连男神的影子都没有见到，穿越者做到这个地步，也是挺失败的。若是没有委托的话，男神直到傍晚应该都不会出门了吧。  
——（如果有呢？）如果有的话......可以很轻易的找到男神！！  
然后就像个傻瓜一样跳到了屋顶，到处找有纷争和欢笑的地方。

18:00  
坐在散发着pika pika 粉红气氛的甜品屋里，因为一下午的忙活而将碍事的墨镜和外套脱掉后的身形倒是没有什么违和感。托着腮戳戳面前精致的甜点，面无表情一口口塞下。一周才能吃一次的甜点，果然是不可能这么碰巧遇到的啊。  
——万恶的作者桑，因为自己来不了就把鄙人的幸运弄成E什么的......你真的是我亲妈吗？！（作者桑：不是。）

18:30  
日落的时候在桥上碰到男神的几率最高。并不抱希望的趴在栏杆上，双目呆滞的看着惨烈的夕阳。惆怅的叹了口气，自嘲着说"干脆让定春咬一次当土特产算了，不过就连这样的愿望我大概也......"的时候，眼前一黑。  
——言灵！  
身体不由自主颤抖起来，双手毫无章法的挥舞着。  
——不，不要......让我离开，或者把我吃下去，在被......在被看到之前！  
"啊啊啊，给我松口！"  
宽大的手掌覆在定春的头上，努力掰开定春的口。慌忙之中不免会碰到被咬住的脖颈。那陌生的温度甚至盖过了定春锋利的口牙，让身体僵硬的定住。  
——啊......  
"没事吧？"重获光明的双眼里印入银色，她慌张后退一步，侧过头，"没，没事......"  
——啊啊......  
"那个，你没事的话......"男人的语调从担忧变了个角度，是想逃避责任吧。条件反射般感知到这一点，她再次后退几步，咽了口口水，努力把颤抖的声音掰直了，"没，没事......我，我，我有事，先，先，先走了！"  
——啊啊啊，不要看我！  
"诶？"桥上茫然的男人被定春抓住机会，一口咬了上去。

18:40  
"哈......哈......"喘着气，扶着墙壁平息着剧烈的心跳。（这个死宅般的身体竟然能连续跑10分钟真的是被惊到了。）抬起头，刚想进店里面喝杯饮料的时候，看到的酒吧的名字是《微笑酒吧》。  
——作者桑你一定不是我亲妈并且还和我有仇。

21:00  
"你们输了。"稳稳的倒过酒杯看着面前东倒西歪的陪酒女们，将嘴角最后一滴香槟王舔尽。  
——只有这个时候才再次感受到二次元化的身体的好处啊。  
将酒杯放在桌子上，还好心的将女孩们都搬上沙发摆正睡姿。将卡丢给前台，慢悠悠的出了酒吧。  
深吸一口夜里凉薄的空气，被气氛熏晕的大脑清醒了不少。抬脚向河岸走去。夜凉如水，洗去这沾染的酒气吧。

22:30  
二次元的景色是很美的，也没有蛰人的虫子。回过神来后，身边再也没有一个行人。抓了抓头发，将翘起的嘴角拉直，偷偷摸摸奔向居酒屋上的万事屋......旁的垃圾堆。

23:30  
一个摇摇晃晃沾满酒气的身影在路灯下隐隐约约显现出来。连忙回过头，避免男神敏锐的感官发觉自己。  
——闭上眼睛，放缓呼吸，想象自己是一个石头。没关系，男神现在喝醉了，感知能力下降了不少，再加上这具二次元化的身体，没关系的......  
渐渐的，随着男神越来越近，反倒将注意力全部集中在了那轻轻的脚步上。和他烂醉的神态不同，每一步下脚都很轻，连楼下浅眠的婆婆都不会吵醒的地步。走到楼梯口的时候顿了顿，而后继续轻声的蹒跚上楼。  
"咔——"地关上了门。  
——还是被发现了啊。  
离得太近了，心跳就失控了。仰着头看着黑漆漆的窗户，突然就舍不得移开视线了。  
——不行啊，会被发现的，不能再增加困扰了。  
将僵着的视线硬生生扯开，闭了闭眼，却再也移不开脚步，就这么站在了垃圾堆旁。

23:45  
身体已经开始僵硬，过长的闭眼增加了失重感。强压下想吐的欲望，狠狠闭了下眼，颤颤微微睁开，还是忍不住放在了那扇漆黑的窗户上，再也没有移开。  
——那是浴室的窗台，被发现的可能性最小。

23:59:59  
"谢谢......"

24:00  
0:00  
酒吧前台的那张卡消失了。


End file.
